Orana
Orana woke early in the morning, long before her Master would awaken for Danarius’ teachings. The other slaves were hustling about as well, preparing for the day and dressing themselves. As she pulled her dress over her head she barely even noticed how scratchy the material was. It was so, so kind of Hadriana to allow her a dress. Being here was a blessing, especially since she was able to see her father every so often. When another sticky body bumped into her she bowed her head. “I’m so sorry, Messere!” The man merely shot her a nasty look before going about his business. As Hadriana’s personal servant she had much to do before she woke her Master up for the day, so there was no time to dawdle. Padding down the hall, she mentally went over her morning list of things that needed to be done. First, she would prepare her Master’s tea. Her Master always wanted Black Tea with barely a touch of sugar in it. The temperature had to be piping hot or Hadriana would be displeased, so she would have to periodically check to make sure that the tea was still steaming. As Orana entered the kitchen she gave her father a quick hug before going about her business. There wasn’t much time for affection, but if she didn’t hug her papa in the morning she always felt a little bit sad. As she put the tea on to boil, Orana took a peek through a dusty window to check and see how much time she had until she had to awaken her Master. The sun was slowly but surely making its way above the horizon. Soon, she would have to wake up Hadriana and help her dress for the day. The sound of eggs sizzling on a pan caught her attention. The fire was now roaring as her papa began to cook breakfast for their masters. Orana’s stomach clenched painfully and she silently willed the hunger away. While she was mending one of Hadriana’s fine dresses she had pricked her finger and gotten a bit of blood on the silks. Angered, her Master bid that she not eat for a day’s time. Even now she could feel the guilt weighing down on her heart. She had absolutely ruined such a beautiful dress! Hadriana had threatened that if she was unable to get the stain out, she would whip her. Thankfully, the world was merciful towards her, and after over thirty minutes of scrubbing and fretting she was able to work the stain out. Blood was terribly hard to get out of clothes; Orana knew that for a fact. Quickly, Orana grabbed a small platter from one of the shelves. She set a teacup, a spoon, and a small cup of creamer on it before pouring the tea into the cup. The steam was a sign that today would go well, hopefully, at least for the next hour. Orana never really knew when things would change. Slaves just…disappeared. Their screams usually signaled that they had met their end. She shivered a bit before picking up the platter, careful not to spill even a drop of tea as she made her way to her Master’s room. After only a minute or two of walking, she was in front of her Master’s room. She knocked softly and when she heard a sleepy ‘come in’, she crept inside. Hadriana motioned for her to leave the platter on top of her nightstand. Orana nodded and bowed her head before doing as she was told. “May I help dress you today, Master?” She received a sharp yes which signaled her to pluck a dress from her Master’s closet. She fetched Hadriana’s favorite brassiere from her dresser and a suitable pair of undergarments. Quickly, she knelt down so she could slip the underwear over her Master’s feet and then pull the article of clothing upward. Hadriana snatched the brassiere from Orana’s grasp and slid it on. Orana snapped the back into place before helping her Master put on her dress. Then, finally, she fetched her Master’s favorite pair of shoes and knelt down yet again so she could slide them onto her Master’s feet. As soon as she was up again, Hadriana told her that after she left, Orana was to clean her room from top to bottom. Not a speck of dust was to be found when her Master returned and there had ‘damn well better’ not be a single streak on the windows. After Hadriana’s nasty remarks about her sordid appearance, her Master beckoned her to leave. Orana only smiled before bowing her head, grateful that her Master was so kind and forgiving. “Thank you, Master.” With that she left, closing the door with a soft click behind her. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Canon Characters Category:Tevinters Category:Slaves